Of Flames and Glaciers
by Brandikat92
Summary: Natsu's lust for the Ice Mage only grows, but what will happen when Gray catches him masturbating about him? Time will only tell! LEMON R&R for more chapters! Gratsu (GrayxNatsu)
1. Lust on Fire

_**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic! I hope you like it! Review below and I might write another chapter :)_

_**UPDATE: **I made the chapter a little longer since I had time! I hope you like the added descriptions!_  
_Also, I just updated some mistakes that some fans noticed and messaged me with! Thank you for messaging me with them and not posting them in the review boX!_

_**DISCLAIMER:**I do not own fairytail in anyway shape or form. I just like to play with the characters!_

* * *

He stared across the guild, watching his rival. He didn't know when he started feeling this unrestrained lust for the black haired mage, but the sight of the stripping ice princess made his blood boil with need. Grabbing his crotch under the table to stifle the hard on that was quickly forming, He was forced back into reality with a bonk on the head.  
"Hellooo, earth to Natsu!" Lucy yelled across the table. Coming out of his daze, Natsu looked at Lucy like a deer in the head lights.  
"Huh?" He questioned as he glanced over, remembering he was not alone. Happy giggled, since it was normal for his best friend to ignore the blonde headed girl.  
"Gosh, you didn't hear anything I said, did you? I said I found a job for the whole team to go on, but we will need to bring Levy since it involves ancient text! Divided between all of us, that will cover my rent for 4 month and give me enough shopping money to support me for a while!" Lucy huffed, excited, yet irritated for having to repeat herself all the time. '_Why can't men just listen once in a while?'_ Natsu grinned and took the flyer out of her hand. It had been a while since the team had done a real mission together. Unknown monsters, ancient text, prophecy; just exactly what he needed to get his mind off of droopy eyes.  
"So, I am going to go talk to Levy! Could you go talk to Erza and Gray? Thanks!" Lucy bolted off without so much as an OK out of the Slayer's mouth. Natsu watched Lucy run over to Levy and sighed. He glanced over to Gray. '_Well I am not going over to talk to him.' _Then he scanned the guild with no sign of Erza. Happy nudged him while eating his tilapia.  
"Gray is right over there, you should go have him talk to Erza because she is _Scary_," The blue cat pointed out. '_I would rather talk to her though,_' he mentally complained. Taking a deep breath, he sucked up his pride, and his lust, and walked over to the "sex god" that was his rival.  
"Hey Ice princess!" Natsu yelled, smiling as Gray jumped a little, catching Gray's attention. Natsu's smile faded quickly as he saw the nakedness in front of him. The ice mage turned around to retaliate, but was cut off by Mira.  
"Gray, you lost your clothes again," she stated flatly as the black haired mage looked down to see that, once again, he had lost his clothes.  
"What the hell!" Gray cursed while he ran around to redress himself. The pink haired mage sat down with his arms propped up on the bar, looking away from the half-naked man. He acted indifferent on the outside, but was hyperventilating on the inside. '_Why, of all times, does he have to look so tempting?'_ He inhaled sharply when he decided to glance back over. His eyes rested Gray's ass as he bent over, grabbing his pants off the floor. '_If you only knew what I wanted to do," _he mentally said to himself, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. Once the stripper was fully clothed, he came back to the bar, sitting next to Natsu, and ordered iced water. He didn't notice that Natsu was gritting his teeth.  
"What do you want, flame brain?" The ice mage said without looking over. He took a swig of his ice cold water.  
"Lucy wa-" Natsu choked on his words as he gazed over. Gray gulped down his glass of water and Natsu watched as water droplets slipped from the cup and dripped down his chin; sliding down his neck and sneaking past the collar of his shirt. Natsu's face turned red as he felt his erection spring back to life. He gripped it quickly, caging it before it became fully erect and shouted out, "Lucy wants to talk to you about a job! Later!" Gray was confused with the awkward aggressiveness that Natsu used, but before he had a chance to question it, the dragon slayer had dashed out of the guild hall. Turning over to Happy, he called out, "What is wrong with Natsu?" Happy shrugged and turned back around to get Charle's attention, only to be ignored and rejected.

* * *

Natsu was already half way to his house before he stopped running. He closed his eyes and took a couple deep breaths to calm his nerves. Of all people to want, it had to be Gray! Why not Lucy or even Erza? He shuddered at that last thought. Thinking of them, or anyone other than Gray for that matter, made him go limp. As his semi-erect penis deflated, he let out a huge breath he did not know he was holding in. He needed to get himself under control before returning to the guild and he knew that Lucy was going to be furious with him for not telling them about the Job. That was the least of his worries right now though.  
Walking the rest of the way to his house, he thought about the water drip that had slid down Gray's neck. '_It would have been better if it was a drop of my cum,' _Natsu moaned as he felt his dick get hard again. Subconsciously, his hand rubbed over it, stroking it through the clothes, knowing that in this part of the woods, no one would see him. He knew it was wrong, to want another man, yet he was getting hard thinking about that stripper! He let his hand slide into his pants and stroke himself lightly, sighing at the pleasure the slight touch gave him. He needed release, and he knew that this time, a cold shower was not going to work.  
As he walked up the stepping stones to his front door, he was panting, teasing the tip of his cock with his thumb, rubbing the precum that was dribbling out all over. He rushed into his house, closed the door. He didn't even bother with locking it. Sitting on the couch, he slipped his hand out, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of both his pants and underwear. Natsu couldn't take the intense lust anymore! Rushing to remove the uncomfortable pressure, he lifted his toned ass as he slipped them over his rear and down to his ankles. His cock sprung up as it was released from its confines and he gripped onto it readily. As Natsu started to stroke, he moaned as he shut his eyes, thinking about Gray on his knees in front of him, imagining his hand rubbing his cock.  
"I don't care if it's wrong! Oh god, Gray, that feels so good. Please move faster!" Natsu upped the tempo of his rubbing, his eyes closed, picturing his rival, licking his lip before biting it. He wanted Gray's mouth on him, knowing his cold tongue would simmer his heat. He stopped stroking and spit into his hand. The pink haired dragon slayer let the saliva drip from his hand onto his hard rod, panting as he instinctively thrust his hips up. Not being able to hold back, he roughly grabbed his member, the wetness making it easier to slide his hand up and down. Natsu groaned louder as his hand sped up. He knew he was close, and he knew what he wanted.  
"Oh gods Gray, take it down your throat! Swallow all of it!" His body strained as he neared the edge, his toes curled and his mouth opened up in a silent scream. Thrusting up to meet his hand, Natsu came, squirting his thick liquid all over his hand and his chest, pumping all of it out with his hand. He shuddered as he squeezed the last few squirts out of his sensitive appendage.  
Coming out of his high, he naturally smelled the air. Bolting up off the couch with his eyes wide, he instinctively covered himself with his hands. He didn't know what to say. There in the open door way was the last person he wanted to see.  
"So then, you like guys," Gray whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: **So, how did you guys like it? R&amp;R please and thank you!_


	2. Ice Confronts Fire

_**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you all for the reviews! Here is the second chapter! Don't forget to R&amp;R!_

_**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Fairy Tail. That's Hiro Mashima's business :)_

* * *

Gray was still contemplating on how Natsu reacted. He was never timid, and always was ready for a fight. '_Why did he stutter and walk away then?'_ As his mind pondered how Natsu had acted the past week, he remembered what Natsu said.  
"So Lucy wants to talk to me? Maybe she might know what is up with him," he concluded, mumbling to himself. Getting up from the bar, he walked over to where Lucy was talking with Levy.  
"Hey, Lucy! Natsu said you wanted to talk to me about a job?" Gray said. She glanced over, looking slightly irritated.  
"Gray, for Christ's sake, put on a shirt!" Gray apologized and grabbed his shirt off of the floor by the bar. Jogging back over to where the two girls were seated, he overheard talk about ancient text and mythical monsters.  
"So, I don't really need to fight?" Levy asked.  
"Yeah, you just need to read the stone tablets that the client found, that seemed to cause this whole mess, or so the job states," Lucy said with confidence. They continued to talk about the job while Gray just stood there, waiting for a chance to interject. Lucy glanced over her shoulder, noticing Gray standing there.  
"What are you waiting for? Go get packed." The busty blonde stated matter-of-factly.  
"Well I kind of need to know what I am packing for, Natsu said I should come and talk to you about the job." She face-palmed as she went over the whole job and what needed to be done.  
"You know, Natsu was supposed to _tell_ you about the job, not send you over to me," Lucy mumbled in annoyance.  
"By the way, did you notice Natsu acting weird for the past week? Him and me haven't really brawled at all," Gray mentioned, hoping Lucy would know what was going on.  
"Hmmm, it has been quieter the past week, and he was zoning out this morning when I told him about the job. How about you go and check on him and see if he even knows what the job is!" The celestial summoner affronted.

* * *

Gray trudged out of the guild, his mind wandering a mile a minute. _'What is wrong with that asshole? He hasn't challenged me once… Hell, he hasn't even made eye contact!'_ The black haired mage started to get angry. '_Does he think I'm not at his level? I am gonna beat his ass if that is the case!'_  
He mulled over the dragon slayer, thinking of every possible outcome to his visit. He was thinking that a good fight would bring the pink haired flamer to his senses, but if worst came to worst, he might just have to comfort him! '_I hope he isn't going soft on me!'_

* * *

He saw Natsu's house in the distance. Jogging the rest of the way, he made good time. He walked up the stepping stones, jumping on the porch. As he was about to knock, he heard groaning. Instantly thinking the worst, he burst into the unlocked house.  
Gray froze in his tracks at the sight before him. He realized Natsu didn't even notice he was there, so he went to turn around. Then he heard something he wished he hadn't.  
"Oh gods Gray, take it down your throat! Swallow all of it!" Gray's eyes grew wide as he turned around at the unknown confession, noticing the dragon slayer had his eyes closed. Natsu exploded right then in a silent cry of ecstasy. As the pink haired boy slumped, Gray noticed him sniffing the air. '_Oh shit!'_  
Before he could leave, Natsu's eyes shot open, as he jumped up and instinctively covered his junk. His mouth dropped. '_Just how much did Gray hear?'_ And as if to answer his question, Gray spoke first.  
"So then, you like guys," Gray whispered. All the blood drained from Natsu's face. So he knew.  
"Gray, I can explain, just please, don't tell anyone." Natsu pleaded.  
"For fuck's sake squinty eyes, cover yourself up!"  
"You're one to talk stripper!"  
"You have no right to call me anything right now!" Gray shouted, confused by the situation, and Natsu shut his mouth. '_I really fucked up, didn't I?'_ Natsu lowered his head as he grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around himself. Gray and Natsu stood there without moving for several minutes before Natsu spoke up.  
"You weren't supposed to see that. I would have locked my door-"  
"It doesn't matter if you locked your door… You imagined me swallowing your cum! What is up with you?" Gray yelled, cutting the pink haired boy off. The ice wielder was taken aback when Natsu started tearing up.  
"I don't know what is wrong with me! OK? Is that what you wanted to hear? This want- no, _need_ for you came out of nowhere! What the hell was I supposed to do? I held back for so long! Cold showers weren't doing it for me anymore! I didn't think it would be that bad if you never knew!" Natsu choked out. Gray didn't know what to say. His closest friend and biggest rival got hard thinking about him naked. Gray didn't know what bothered him more; Natsu getting off thinking about him, or that watching the dragon slayer getting off affected him; in more ways than one.  
"So that's why you avoided brawls and me altogether," The brunette mage concluded. Natsu's tears streamed out like a silent river.  
"Yes," he whispered, turning away from his rival in defeat. Gray stepped over to the pink haired flame eater and hugged him from behind. Natsu's eyes went wide, as his ice prince embraced him.  
"It's weird, but it's ok. You don't have to worry anymore. I give you permission to think about me that way. I am just glad you are fine. Even if we fight; even if we beat each other to a bloody pulp, you are still my nakama." Gray mollified. Natsu turned around and wiped his tears as Gray released him. With soundless thanks, Natsu grinned.  
"Now I am going to kick your ass for treating me like a kid!" He taunted, making Gray smile back.  
"You're on, after you get dressed, Flame-Brain!"  
"You too, stripper!"

* * *

_**A/N:** Sorry for the cliff hanger and lack of Lemons! Will be coming soon though! R&amp;R for more chapters of course! Wouldn't want to leave you hanging!_  
_P.S. Sex is best with emotions so I added a little foreshadowing :)_


	3. The Silence before the Storm

**_A/N: _**_Finally finished chapter three! I thought I would put that foreshadowing to good use in this chapter! Light lemons! Let me know what you think! Also, looking for people to beta my chapters, so feel free to message me whenever!_

_**Disclaimer: **__As you know, my lovely self does not own anything relating to Fairy Tail. Though if Hiro gave it to me, it wouldn't be safe for anyone under the age of 18 to read! (hehe)_

* * *

"Jeez, I liked it when they _weren't_ brawling!" Lucy complained, as she ducked and dodged flying debris.  
"Well, at least Natsu is back to normal, even if it means I have to clean this all up," Mira commented, swatting flying cups and plates away from her face with one hand while cleaning the bar with the other.  
"Take this you flame-brain! Ice-make, Lance!" Gray shouted with a smile on his face. He was glad that things were seemingly back to normal. Even with the knowledge of what Natsu wanted, Natsu did his best to hide it around him, which he appreciated. Natsu Grinned as he counter-attacked.  
"HA! Your ice is nothing compared to my fire, droopy-eyes! Fire Dragon, Crushing Fang!" Natsu clawed through the ice lance, breaking through a table in the process. He was glad that Gray did not treat him differently since finding out his recent secret. Even though he knew, the pink haired dragon slayer tried his hardest to act like he used to. He didn't want to burden the one person that meant the most to him. Although, fighting Gray while the ice mage was naked was a big challenge.  
"Put on your clothes, Ice princess!" Natsu chuckled, hiding his rising blush. It was like an unspoken rule; Natsu mentioned about Grays clothes missing, and he dressed quickly, both knowing that there was more meaning to that simple, everyday gesture. They both respected each other, even if there was that lingering awkwardness in the back of their minds. They both stopped while Gray quickly got dressed.  
"We will call it a draw for now, I am hungry, and you have that one thing you need to do," Gray said offhandedly. Natsu instantly nodded in thanks, already hiding his lengthening erection as he waved goodbye to Lucy and Happy.  
"Natsu, do you need me to carry shopping bags?" Happy questioned before Natsu left.  
"You can stay here, I have something I need to do by myself. We can go shopping later!" Happy smiled and munched on more fish as Natsu left the guild hall.

* * *

After the door closed behind him, he locked the door and slumped down on the couch, palming his erection. Before he could pull it out, he heard a knock on the door. Squeezing his crotch hard to stunt his hard on, he unlocked the door, ready to beat up whoever was disturbing him.  
"Happy, I told you, I-" Natsu was cut off when he saw Gray standing in front of him, looking away sheepishly and scratching his scalp.  
"Hey, I know this is a bad time, but I kind of want to talk. I mean, if that's ok with you," Gray suggested, avoiding Natsu's gaze. Natsu nodded, speechless as he stepped aside, surprised he didn't notice he was being followed. Gray entered the house and slightly flinched when he heard the door slam.  
"What do you want?" Natsu demanded, glaring in annoyance and curiosity at the ice mage in front of him. Gray had thought about how he was going to word his problem on the way over, but his mind went blank staring at the pink haired teen.  
"Uhm, I, uh…" Gray stuttered. He didn't know what to say; his mind was empty.  
"Spit it out already, pervert!" Natsu ordered, squeezing his erection with more force to keep it from rising. _'__I am about to kick his snowy ass out of here if he __doesn't__speak up!'_ Natsu internally complained, his lust for the mage making his straining lust worse. Gray took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Imagining he was alone, he remembered why he was there and what he needed to say. Taking a leap of faith, he spoke with all the confidence he could muster.  
"So, I haven't been able to forget what happened last week. As much as I try to, it's all I can think about… I, uh, woke up this morning from a wet dream and it was about you." Gray paused, waiting to hear what the reaction would be. Natsu he stood there wide eyed, trying to process what he just heard. '_Gray… Had a wet dream… and it involved me…. Does that mean-?'_ Natsu walked to the couch and sat down, taken aback by the confession. Gray opened his eyes as he heard movement, worried that Natsu was going to ask him to leave. Gray watched the dragon slayer carefully, looking for any sign of rejection. The only reason he decided to say anything in the first place was because he knew how Natsu felt. '_Maybe I should have just kept it to myself, maybe I am making things worse!' _Gray worried, steeling himself for an attack of some kind. After a few minutes of complete silence and no movement, Natsu looked up at him, no emotion marring his features. Gray cleared his throat and decided that if he was going to start talking, now would be the time. '_I hope he understands, I am serious!'_ The spiky-black-haired male reminded himself as he braced for the worst.  
"So, uhm, I was hoping that, if you are willing, I would like to watch you… ya know…" Gray blushed, losing his confidence. He had never been in this situation before, let alone with his one and only rival. Starting to worry that Natsu wasn't ok with it, he turned around, ready to leave, with a wave of his hand.  
"It's fine if you don't want to, It's weird, I'll just be leaving-"  
"WAIT!" Natsu shouted. Gray stopped in his tracks and waited. He heard the shuffling of clothes, but he dared not move.  
"You can turn around now," Natsu encouraged. Slowly turning around, Gray groaned as he saw the blushing boy in all his glory. The pink-haired fire mage looked down at his erection, which never fully went away, but until now, had been well hidden by his baggy pants. Without any clothes to cover him, his 9 inch member was in full view of Gray's prying gaze. Without making eye contact, Natsu started to stroke himself, getting hot knowing someone was watching and that they were enjoying it. Precum started to pearl at the tip and the ice maker was mesmerized by the sight before him. '_Who knew that this flame-brain could look so… Tempting?' _Gray thought as he cupped his own increasing lust through his pants. Natsu stroked himself hard, eliciting his own moan. He was self-conscious, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment by being quiet and shy. He sat down on the couch and laid his head back, closing his eyes. He focused on pleasing himself, forgetting that he had a visitor, getting into the moment.  
"Uhmmf, ahh," Natsu groaned, getting harder as precum poured out of the tiny hole, lubing his dry calloused hand. He sped up while using his other hand to fondle his fleshy orbs. He hadn't noticed that Gray had moved closer and was staring right in front of him. Pulling out his own phallus, he stroked himself in time with the dragon slayer, quickly lubing himself with the copious amounts of his own pre-liquid. Natsu was lost in his own sexual world, where he was being stroked and licked by Gray. As he reached his climax, he heard a deep grunt from in front of him, and felt warm globs cling to his chest.  
"Grayyyyyyy, fuuuuuuccckkkk!" He strained out as the last few squirts of his own cum dribbled over his hand. Opening his eyes, he saw his rival standing there, with his limpness in hand and his intense eyes staring at him.  
"That was definitely hotter than my dream."

* * *

_**A/N: **__Thank you soooo much for all the reviews and your encouraging words! I know I am not the best writer and I do make mistakes, so feel free to PM me with any issues you see! It will be easier to go through them that way! Hope you guys enjoyed the light lemons in this chapter! I promise there will be more! Don't forget to R&amp;R!_


	4. Hot and Steamy

_**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait guys! I started my youtube gaming journey and have been focusing on that! Look up Brandi Maximum on FB if interested! Anyways, I finally got this chapter done. Its a little short, but it will make chapter 5 all that much better ;) I like the Gray that's very sure of himself, but that he is lazy on making a move. Yet when it comes down to it, he is really up for anything! Hope you love this! remember R&amp;R!_

_I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL_

* * *

Gray sat at the guild bar, with Lucy on one side and Natsu on the other side. Everything seemed normal, but Gray knew better. He and Natsu haven't talked about what happened 2 weeks ago. Feeling the burning in his cheeks, he remembered what he wanted and how he lost control, following those wants. He was mortified the day after, thinking about how much the pink haired dragon slayer corrupted his thoughts. 'How can someone so annoying and blunt, show so much submission and lust? How can he go from my least favorite person to the only person I think about?'

Gray glanced over to his rival, seeing no change in his personality, except the occasional unspoken promise that they always had since he found out. 'No one else knows what he is. Only I know who he really is. Only I know his wants, and what I want!' Gray grinned at that revelation, yet frowned at the realization that Natsu hasn't made a move. 'Is he waiting for me?' Lost in thought, he didn't notice his dragon looking over to him getting annoyed.  
"What are you looking at, droopy-eyes?" 'What did that flame-brain just call me?' Gray's small smirk quickly faded as he was brought back to reality. There was a fierce staring contest before Gray made his move.  
"Che, who says I was looking at you, flame-brain!"  
"Say that again, I dare you!" A brawl instantly broke out. As they used their magic to best each other, they were both thrown across the room, as the Titania of Fairy Tail burst through the guild's front doors.  
"Both of you cut it out and behave yourselves, or else you will have no body left to behave with!" Erza boomed, shaking the guild to its very core supports.  
"Aye, Sir!" They both said in unison. Picking themselves up off the ground, Natsu turned to leave.  
"Meet me by the lake, ice princess!" Natsu said offhandedly before walking out through the double doors. Gray didn't have enough time to retaliate, and he wouldn't dare run out of there angry, with Erza watching him closely for his reaction. Without realizing it, his heart beat rose and his face was slightly flushed. 'I am going to be alone with Natsu. This could either be really bad, or really good.' Gray looked red-faced as he walked somewhat calmly to the door. As the doors closed behind him, he took a deep breath; he knew that he would be confronting these new desires.

* * *

Walking down towards the lake that they fought by, usually when they were kicked out by the guild, he saw Natsu sitting cross-legged in the grass, arms crossed. Hearing steps behind him and smelling the familiar sent of pine trees and snow, he called out without even needing to turn around.  
"About time, asshole!" Natsu heard the crunching of dry grass stop, forcing him to get up and turn around. Before Gray could even comprehend what to do, he was pinned up against a tree with an arm over his neck. He did not move at all, wide eyed as Natsu held him to the tree, smirking as his other hand grabbed his cock through his pants. Gray blushed and broke eye contact.  
"What happened to being forward, Gray? Why are we avoiding what happened? I think you are avoiding it because you are embarrassed that you want me. I have given you a chance to take control, and now I can't wait anymore." The ice mage felt frozen to the spot as he listened to his pink haired rival bring all his own thoughts to light.

"You think you can just watch me cum to the thought of you, and that you can cum on me, without having to deal with the consequences?" Natsu accosted as he unbuttoned the front of his rivals pants, unzipping the zipper and roughly rubbing his hand against the hardness in front of him. Gray groaned and closed his eyes, quickly submitting to his punishment.  
"You will make up for cumming on me. You will either commit to this, whatever this is, or you will never, EVER, ask me to have you watch EVER again."  
"mmm, as you wish" Gray mewled. The Ice mage was definitely in a different position then what he was used to. Being somewhat of an under-the-radar womanizer, he was the one who was expected to dominate and take control of every situation when it came to the bedroom. With Natsu being a guy and taking control, it felt cleansing to be on the other end and to let go. Natsu growled with possessiveness hearing his rival, and the focus of his lust, giving him control. He used the arm pinning Gray to the tree and grabbed his chin, forcing their lips together. The ice mage thrust against the assaulting hand. As they parted for air, Gray was the first one to speak.

"Let's take this to your house," he groaned out breathily. He had never bottomed, and didn't know what to expect, but he knew what to do and wasn't worried. Natsu looked at him and his look asked him if he was sure. It was moving really fast and although he wanted all of Gray, he wasn't sure if he was ready to go all the way yet. Gray responded to Natsu's stare with his own. 'I am ready.'

Natsu forced himself to separate from the object of his sexual obsession. Without saying a word, they looked at each other; Natsu smiled and took off, challenging his rival in a silent competition. The ice mage definitely wasn't going to be outshined by his flame prince. He took off after him, impatient to taste his punishment.

* * *

_**A/N:** How did I do? Please! R&amp;R!_


End file.
